Chick Kliq Chronicles
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: An erotc anthology about the adventure of the behind the scenes group of WWE's women's divison known as the Chick Kliq enjoy


**A/N: Hello people what I would like to present to you is an anthology series of wrestling porn. More specifically girl on girl wrestling porn starring the WWE women's division. So here's how its gonna work its framed around meeting of a select group of ladies on the roster telling stories in the cars and hotel rooms in between shows and towns. Now for the sake of the story the ladies involved won't really totally reflect the accurate state of the locker room. Soo lets get it going.**

* * *

 **Irresistible Twisted Bliss**

Somewhere in between Connecticut and Florida an SUV carrying a close net group of girlfriends made it's way south. The women inside Natalie Wilson, Savelina Franene and Saraya-Jade Bevis are name that wouldn't be known to or be of any concern to the average passer by. But to fans of wrestling and fans of the show _Total Divas_ they would better known as Natalya, Paige, and Nia Jax. Three of the most famous and in some cases infamous women in wrestling. But to themselves and to many in the locker room they were known as the Chick Kliq. For their close bond and their infamous way they had cut through the ladies locker room bedding much of the NXT and main rosters. It was a bit of an open secret amongst the women in the company. Hell to be honest the three women currently in the car weren't even the full members of the current Chick Kliq. The full charter membership currently included not only the core three members in the car. But also included Auska, Dana Brooke, Becky Lynch, Charlotte, and Bailey. Who all met the requirements of membership of one have a love of wrestling or some form of sports background before going into the WWE. Two the leader that being Nattie had to like you as well as the other members had to like you. Three you had to be into girls and fourth and most importantly you had to be a top. Something that all the ladies in the group prided themselves on when it came to their sapphic pursuits. As whenever the member gathered they would often trade very graphic stories of bedding various women from NXT trainee's to enhancement talent. No attractive woman was safe from the Chick Kliq and long drive like this current on was fuel for great story training.

"Ughh are we there yet Nat," Saraya groaned from the back seat.

"Why the rush to get back to Florida Raya?," Savelina asked with a smirk.

"Maybe she wants to make another few practice video?," Natalie chuckled referencing one of the leaked sex tapes of her friend. Making she and Savelina laugh

"Haha very funny you cunts," Saraya said.

"Oh relax Raya she didn't mean anything by it. Besides we now see the real reason Austin calls his show Up Up Down Down," Savelina laughed calling New Day member Xavier Woods by his real first name.

"Can we talk about something else?," Saraya sighed .

"Like?" Natalie asked.

"Like Sav and little Miss Bliss," Saraya said with a sly smirk. Speaking of Alexis Kaufman aka Alexa Bliss. Who was Nia's

"Yes that's what we need to talk about," Natalie said with a lecherous smile.

"So you horny bitches want to hear a story about me Lexie ," Savelina said.

" Yeah now spill it," Saraya said grinning and smacking the back of Savelina's seat.

"Alright soo the other night after RAW…,"

* * *

 **NIA's Story:**

"I love you both so much I'm a huge fan!," the young girl in the elevator said her shirt signed by two of her favorite women on the roster.

"Thanks glad you liked the show ," Alexis said.

"Yeah and there you go sweetie," Savelina said finishing her signature.

"Oh Nia here's our floor," Alexis said.

" Cool alright sweetie whose your favorite team?," Savelina asked.

"Team Rude!," the girl said.

"You bet it is," Alexis said as she and Savelina walked off the elevator. "That was fun," said the five foot one former IFBB bikini competitor as she looked up at her six foot tall best friend and tag partner.

"Yeah I love meeting fans," Savelina said looking down at her beautiful shorter friend.

"This our room ," Alexis said shifting her weight from on foot to the other. Glancing around the hall

"Yeah it is," Savelina said taking the key from her pocket. Doing the same and seeing the coast was clear.

Before the tall Samoan woman could open the door the short blonde girl had jumped into her arms kissing her. "Ummmmm!" they both moaned as Savelina opened the door by reaching behind her and kicking the door open and backing in. Then closing the door with her feet as she groped her smaller mate

"UMMMM BEEN WAITING TOTHIS ALL NIGHT!," Alexis moaned as she began kissing and nibbling Nia's neck. Something that both were used too.

Alexis and Savelina had struck up an instant friendship quickly becoming best friends. A friendship that quickly grew sexual after a few conversations. With both of them finding out they at times greatly enjoyed the company of women in the bedroom. And Alexis quickly disclosing she preferred to be a bottom and had a fondness for larger women more voluptuous women. Along with Savelina's quick disclosure that she was a top into blondes. The two quickly became a match for each other.

"OH really" Savelina said before tossing her blonde lover onto the bed. "Good!," she continued shedding her jacket before laying on top of Alexis and kissing her.

The two women began rolling around on the bed pulling at the each others clothes. Before Alexi found herself on top shedding her hoodie t-shirt leaving the petite blonde in only her leggings sneakers and a dark purple lace bra covering 34 B cup breast.

"Umm these are nice," Savelina said reaching up and Grabbing Alexis's breast. "But we both know how this goes don't we little one," she said asserting her authority as the dominant partner in the relationship

"Umm yes," Alexis said leaning in for a kiss and getting halted by Savelina's finger

"Yes who?!," Savelina said getting an authoritative smirk on her face.

"Umm yes Big Mama," Alexis said.

Big mama was a nickname that had followed the six foot 270lb goddess from her days as a basketball player. And it was nickname that she often had her more submissive female partners like Alexis. As way to assert her authority as a top and that she was a controlling sexual partner.

"That's better now get up, get naked ,and get on your knees," Savelina said.

"Yes Big mama," Alexis said quickly climbing off the buxom Samoan and quickly removing her bra shoes and thong panties. Before dropping to her knees with her hands behind her back.

Savelina smiled and slowly unzipped her black boots ,and slowly removed them with the same pace seeing Alexis eyeing her feet. Knowing the blonde Women's champion had a bit of a foot fetish. She then stood and took off her took revealing her ruby red satin bra containing her large 38 D cup she then pulled off her leggings and revealing her matching thong that showed every glorious bronze inch of forty three inch hips and ass. The back almost completely swallowed whole by her backside. "You like little one," Savelina said giving a little turn showing off her bronze body to her love.

"Ummm yes Big Mama," Alexis

"Kiss my feet," Savelina said holding out her left leg while reaching back and unclasping her bra unleashing her gorgeous honey colored mounds.

"Ughhh yess Big Mama!," Alexis said quickly grabbing Savelina's ankle and began licking and kissing her the soles of her foot

"Ummhmmmmhmm, the way my feet taste all sweaty after a match don't you little one?" Savelina moaned chuckling a bit as Alexis's tongue tickled her toes. The bigger woman pinching and pulling her own nipples.

"UMMMmm ess, ig amma," Alexis moaned as she sucked and licked Nia's toes.

"Ummmmm that's enough of that I've got better ways for you to use that tongue little Lexie," Savelina said pulling back . "You know Bliss the whole world thinks I'm your big dumb sidekick and that I kiss your little ass now that's not true it?," Savelina said teasing the waistband of her panties as she walked over to the bed.

"Of course not Big Mama," Alexis said.

"Well then prove it!," Savelina said dropping her thong and getting on all fours on the bed. "Get over here and worship my big ass bitch!,"

Alexis let out a groan and quickly moved to the bed and spread the large globes of Savelina's magnificent bottom and stuck her face in and began inhaling deeply and loudly like she was huffing paint fumes to get high. But instead she was getting high off her lover's erotic musk.

"Hmmmmm you like the way my sexy ass smells," Savelina moaned as she ground her ass back into Alexis's face.

"Ugghh yes Big mama!," Alexis growled gripping Savelina's jiggling cheeks and shoving her nose back in between them and grid her face as she did.

" Ummm how does it smell bitch," Savelina said twerking a bit in her face

"Ahhhh like heaven!," Alexis said wrapping her arms around the curvy Samoan's hips and rubbing her cheek against her ass.

"You love it don't you, you love my big juicy ass?," Savelina said

"Yes…. Big Mama…you…have.. a.. wonderful …ass," Alexis said kissing and licking Savelina's ass cheeks after every word.

"Ummm lick it," Savelina said

Not needing to be told more than once Alexis spread opened Savelina's ass began to lick and probe Savelina's puckered hole. Making the island beauty moan and shake as she did. Her tiny hands struggling to grip the hefty cheeks.

"Aggh yeah get in there good little one eat that ass worship it! Worship it!," Savelina moaned relishing the feel of Alexis's skilled tongue in her hidden hole. But it was time the blonde put her tongue to use on another intimate part of her body and she knew how to get there.

"Does the little one want me to sit on her face?," Savelina asked already knowing the answer.

"Ughhhh Yes Big Mama!," Alexis groaned.

"Lay on the bed," Savelina said moving over and allowing her Paramore to crawl into the bed.

Alexis quickly scurried into the bed and laid diagonal to Savelina and said "Feed me mama feed me that sweet island pussy"

Savelina smiled and stood on the bed and moved so she was standing with her legs on either side of Alexis's head. She then moved her hips in a slow figure eight. Teasing the blonde watching her hungry ice blue eyes as the petite wrestler reached up and rubbed her thighs and licked her lips. She then slowly brought her weigh down until her sex made contact with Alexis's mouth.

"UNNHH YESS!," Savelina moaned as she felt Alexis's tongue begin lick and suck at her pussy. "UMM show Big Mama why you're her favorite bitch!" she said. Like all the members of the Chick Kliq Savelina had multiple women on the roster who she slept with. Hell they often traded girls, but they all had their favorites. Alexis being Savelina's She loved how submissive the smaller woman was and that she would do whatever it took to please her

"MMMMMmmmmpphh!," Alexis moaned as Savelina road her face rolling her hips and grinding on her. Her tongue plunging into her pussy tasting the sweet island nectar that flowed from it. As she reached her hands up and fondled her lover's golden breast tweaking the nipples. Sending the Samoan into a frenzy.

"OHHHHHHH LEXIE YESS GET IT BABY GET IT!" Savelina screamed I ecstasy as Alexis's current actions combined with her previous ones brought her close to climax.

Alexis knowing Savelina's body well knew that her orgasm was near the point of impact and decided to step up her game as she knew what rewards would it to. She focused all her attention on Savelina's clit first licking then sucking before finally biting.

"HOOOLLLLLYYY SHIT!," Savelina screamed clamping her thighs around Alexis's head. As she climaxed filling Alexis's mouth and nose with her creamy juice. "AHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU LITTLE BITCHH HEH HEH HE YEEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWWIEEEEE!," she screamed again this one a kin to a samoan war cry as climaxed yet again clamping her thick strong thighs tighter around Alexis's head. As she began humping her face!

Alexis felt herself being delightfully smothered, and somewhat drown boy the steady flood of pussy cream filling her mouth and nostrils. Basking in every bit of it as the multi orgasmic former plus sized model had field day fucking her face. Sucking and licking at her swollen clit as orgasm as after orgasm bathed her in Savelina's sex juices.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEYEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWW!," Savelina said as she climaxed one last time before rolling off Alexis's face. Catching her breath before kissing the blonde woman. "Umm now its time for Big Mama to make her little blondie feel good"

"Unhh Mama!" Alexis moaned as Savelina began teasing her clit and Kissing and nibbling her neck her free hand twisting and pulling her nipples .

"You like the way Mama touches you?," Savelina asked as she began kissing around her collar bone working down to her breast as she draped her leg over Alexis's thigh. And moved her fingers inside her as grounded herself in the blonde's hip.

"Yeesss Big Mama," Alexis moaned feeling Savelina's still soaked pussy leak onto her thigh and hip

"You want Big Mama to fuck you?," Savelina said as she latched onto Alexis's tit and sucked it.

"EEEEEEYYYYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS BIG MAMA!,' Alexis squealed as Savelina's fingers found her g-spot and the bronze goddess bit her nipple.

"Cum for me! Cum for me NO!," Savelina demanded wanting to see the pint sized wrestler cum under her power.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEAHHHH!," Alexis screamed as she climaxed her hips bucking against Savelina as she did. Digging her nails into the Samoan's arm.

Not wanting to give her time to recover Savelina quickly untangled herself and dove between Alexis's legs and began eating her out. Making the blonde flop around on the mattress like fish out of water. As she tangled her finger in Savelina's thick Samoan locks.

"AAAAUNNNHHHGGGH MAMA! UGHHHH BIG MAMA!," Alexis screamed as she bucked her hips against Savelina's mouth.

"Mmmmmmpphhhh!," Savelina moaned as she munched on Alexis's cunt tongue fucking women's champion. Her mouth getting soaked in her wetness. Being the aggressor that she was and taking advantage of Alexis's rutting around she slipped her hand under her slowly worked her thumb into her ass

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAMA!," Alexis shrieked as came jumping around like she'd been electrocuted. Pushing Savelina's head away and moaning loudly.

Savelina pulled herself up from the bed and looked at Alexis writhe about moaning and slapping the bed her body shivering and tensing in the throws of orgasm. Knowing what she wanted to do Savelina quickly went to her bag and quickly fished out her custom made strap-on harness and flesh toned ten and half inch dildo. That was about as thick around as a soda can and had a clitoral stimulator that went into her harness. She quickly pulled on and secured the strap-on then grabbed up the blonde and said, "Mama ain't do with you yet.

Before Alexis react she was facing away from her six foot lover with Savelina holding in the air with her spread eagle. With a thigh in each hand shoving the faux cock into her "OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GODDAMMIT!" she screamed as her vaginal walls delightfully yet painfully stretched around the silicone phallus.

Alexis despite her petite size was a true size queen. The bigger the cock or the toy the better in her opinion. In her home she had several extremely large toys and often fisted herself. Just to see how far she could stretch and snapback. Enjoying the slight pain and pleasure to it. And right now Savelina's dick had her on cloud nine.

"ERRGGHHH YEAH TAK THAT DICK TAKE IT!," Savelina said pounding away at the former bikini competitor. Wanting to go full bore into her lovers pussy. She adjusted her stance into a half squat. She then bent Alexis until her thighs were to her chest and locked her fingers behind the now red faced blonde's head in a full nelson. And began jackhammering the dildo into her lover

"CU, CU, CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMING!," screamed the now red faced sweat soaked Alexis as she climaxed again.

"YEEEEEEAHHH WHO'S PUSSY IS IT WHOSE BITCH!," Savelina growled through gritted teeth. Her own face now blush red and her body soaked in sweat. As a mirco orgasm rocked her.

"AAGHHHHHHHH BIG MAMA's PUSSY!," Alexis yelled as she too felt a micro orgasm.

"SAY IT AGAIN BITCH LOUDER LOUDER WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS!," Savelina yelled feeling a fuller climax this time.

"IT'S BIG MAMA's PUSSY!," Alexis yelled her eyes blurring and tears running do her cheeks. Her voice going horse . As Savelina drove into her harder and faster.

"ENNGGGGGG FUCK YES IT"S MY PUSSY It's MY FUCKING PUSSY!," Savelina roared as she climaxed again her legs shaking. " WHO'S MY BITCH LEXIE WHO'S BIG MAMA'S BITCH! WHO'S MY FAVORITE little BITCH!"

"I, I,I, AM I'M BIG MAMA"S FAVORITE LITTLE BITCH!," Alexis yelled "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFFUCKK!" she yelled as she climaxed her body going limp.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCK YES YOU ARE!," Savelina screamed as she climaxed before stumbling forward and collapsing on the bed Alexis beneath her. Both breathing heavily. Soaked in sweat.

"Ummm that was great Sav," Alexis smiled.

"You're welcome," Savelina said. "That's why I'm the irresistible force" making them both laugh.

"That you are Big Mama and I'm your twisted bliss," Alexis said. Just as her phone rang. "Ughhh who the fuck is that," she cursed. As Savelina rolled off of her allowing the blonde to get her phone from her jacket. "It's Leah," she said calling the woman that WWE fans knew as Carmella by her real name before answering the phone. "Hello…..No we will not keep it down!...Ok ok bye bye," she said hanging up the phone making her islander lover laugh. Before her face got it's intense in ring like stare that was tinged with lust. "Sooo ready for round two?"

"Get that ass over here," Savelina demanded.

 **End Of Nia's Story:**

* * *

"Oh come on Savs that's where yoou cut us off," Saraya said annoyed with the end of the story. "No fair you were getting to the good part!"

"No, no Raya I told my story and now it's time for one of you bitches and since its a long ride to Florida and we need to keep our driver alert I vote the cat lady goes next," Savelina said.

"Ohhh goodie swirl action," Saraya said in reference to Natalie's known love of black women amongst the group.

"Screw the story I want to see the tape.," Savelina said also knowing that beautiful Canadian had athing for taping her self and for the benefits of bragging, self voyeurism and her husband TJ.

Natalie smiled and said "Well the tape is on my laptop so for right now you two will just have to settle for the story….,"

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks that's one chapter down and possibly many more to go. Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to throw me some reviews. In the mean time IM going to do some mush needed updates so I'll be back soon till the PEACE LOVE & MAY YOU LIVE TO SEE THE DAWN**


End file.
